


Fine Print

by jenovasilver



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Canon-Typical Violence, Could have Triggers, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Goes straight to hell, I have plans, M/M, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sorta OOC?, Tags will be updated, Tentacles, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Hero is fun...being a Victim however...is not fun, at least, not the sort of fun Jack's used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I have no regrets doing this. Excuse any errors and Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT-There's cursing in the First Chapter that can be considered OOC to some, I placed it in the tags because frankly I'm not convinced it is but out of respect...y'know? Other than that, enjoy!

_Down...._

_....Down..._

_.........Down......._

Jack didn't remember the fall into Pitch's lair being so fucking long, he remembered the cages by virtue of him crashing into several of them on the way down..which sucked and sucked even harder when he crashed on the side of his fresh injury. During the recent scrap against Pitch , Jack was slashed by a whip of darkness and _normally_ that would be nothing because getting hurt kinda came with the territory whenever Pitch was involved. This time however, the injury  really did a number on him and Baby Tooth tried to get him to return for recovery but the boy didn't heed it. Pitch went _too_ far this time...a little girl was caught up in the fray and was taken away by the Fearlings and FUCK if Jack was going to sit by and let that happen on _his_ watch (he would never hear the end of it from Mund).

The _smartest_ thing for Frost to have done was wait for back up (and listen to Mund's smart mouth..) which sounded SO AWESOME in hindsight especially now as he bounced off the last metal cage and onto the hard earth (why couldn't the earth be softer just this _once_?).

Jack groaned away his regrets for the task at hand...after all, he was a Guardian, so he had to take this seriously. Which is why he came here- _that little girl needs me!_

There was a loud peel of laughter that echoed through the shadows, leave it to Pitch to make this _dramatic_... 

“W-where is she!?” Jack forced as he shook off the humility with his body aching and his knees about to give out, thank the Moon for the staff..it was the only thing keeping him steady, “You tell me where she is you bastard!”

“Look at _you_ , taking one step at a time…shouldn’t you be more agile when concerning _me_?” Pitch sent out a black whip that knocked Jack back on the floor, “You know Jack, you constantly amaze me...predictable but ALWAYS amusing.” The boy spirit frantically groped the shadows to find his staff again.

“You’re a _sicko_ and I’m *not* leaving here without her!” Jack finally mustered up the strength inside to rush towards Pitch with every part of him, sending out wave after wave of cold in efforts to subdue the Boogeyman until he pointed his staff just under Pitch’s chin making him to raise his hands up in mock defeat, “I SAID! GIVE HER TO ME!” only to hear the playful laugh.

“ _Who said anything about you leaving_?” Pitch savored the look of confusion and frustration on Jack’s face....the boy didn’t see it coming, he just _felt_ it…something slowly creeping into his hoodie. “Why don’t we get you more comfortable.” And just like that Frost was thrown to the floor right at Pitch’s feet, there was something sliding over his skin…something so _foreign_ and the boy couldn’t fight it off..it started to sear him and made him itch between his legs…it was painful and yet the feeling wasn’t excruciating…it _actually_ began to feel nice. Nice? _From Pitch_? No, this was a  trap…this was an attack and Jack needed to fight it, he stumbled on the floor as he regained his footing and found himself falling down again...what the hell? It was like he was heavier then a stone. Everything around Jack was keeping down, he tried to stand again with his staff and Pitch snatched it away, leaving him helpless.

“W-what are…what is this..?”

“I told you Jack we were meant to be together and seeing that you’re _not_ going to be my ally then you might as well be my toy.”

“Screw you! I’m not your fucking toy!” Jack spat and gained the strength to stand much to Pitch’s delight, “You think you can scare me? We..already established…that’s *not* going to happen.”

“Yes, yes, a minor victory and even _minor_ setback but you forget Jack that no matter what, there will ALWAYS be Darkness and there will ALWAYS be a child that’s afraid of it.” The sounds of sniffling soon filled the lair and made Jack pause, “Poor little creature, she _really_ hates the dark, _Oh what can be lurking there_? _Monsters are going to hurt me.._ _Where is my big brother_? _I’m so scared_ …” Pitch mocked her pitiful voice laughed and danced around Jack’s shaking form, “It’s like music to my ears.”

“Hang on! I’m coming for you!” Jack shouted and tried to walk only to fall to the ground, the foreign feeling became a stirring inside his belly, making his legs feel like jelly and giving him such a rush…what WAS that. “Ahnnn..” Jack groaned then bit his lips, his hands itched, something between his thighs was getting harder; Pitch crouched down and placed his long index finger on Frost’s cheek, “Aaaahh…stop it…don’t touch me..”

“As frightening as a frost bite..oh you _wound_ me.” Pitch snickers and slides his finger down the boy’s cheek until it rested on his nape, “Look at you…every part of you is so cold, so pale…what would it take to bring some much _needed_ colour hmm? Shall I explore?” Jack flinched and turned his gaze as he tried to push Pitch away, “Inch…by inch..” The blackness swirl around Jack and Pitch, Frost unleashed his powers to keep the shadows off him but with this strange feeling inside him…he was overpowered.

Yeah...he really should've called for back up.

_Was he going to die?_

No…he couldn’t…he hadn’t been a Guardian for that long and the girl…he had to get her home.

Jack held on to that glimmer, that spark, his core and passed out.

+

The sounds of  the little girl's sobbing became progressively worse until she screamed and suddenly.... _stopped_. This caused Jack snap open his eyes but when he did he found that his legs and hands were being held, trapped in a void on top of his staff being gone. Jack swallows the lump of fear in his throat, _no...he mustn't be afraid.._ he was a Guardian now and that little girl...he had to save her!

“Oh, you’re up, well that’s good…I had to, heh, well...for lack of a better word, get _rid_ of something..she served her purpose." Jack panicked and thrashed in his holdings, “Now, now…I sent the child home, her Fear deliciously fed me enough and now she completely believes in me..ahh…it feels wonderful _doesn’t_ it?" Pitch smiled like a cat with a Fearling nudging his cheek happily before vanishing, "Belief Jack... _never_ take such a thing for granted.” Pitch tuts with a wag of his finger.

“I don’t and I swear I’ll make you pay for hurting her!”

“Hurt? Me? How precious, no, Fear is healthy and is just as much of a drive as Courage, not everyone realizes that…how useful it _really_ is.” Pitch's voice rang out through the shadows and Jack frantically looked around, “The Guardians indulged on their beliefs and that made them extremely lazy and so easy to conquer.”

“So says the guy that got his _ass_ kicked. Yeah, really easy to do that villain monologue crap when the fighting’s done.” In the darkness, Pitch winced at the remark for its truthfulness, "You talk about Fear this and Fear that! But you're just hiding in the shadows! Fight me!"

All of the sudden Jack felt a hand ghosting over his torso, "W-what the...stop it! Come out and fight me!”

“But fighting isn’t something I care to do at the moment..” The shadowy hands lifted Frost’s hoodie while a second pair pulled away his pants. “Before all this, my mind was full of nothing but vengeance...a unbridled desire for someone to feel as desperate and alone as me.....then you show up and look how everything changes." A blacken tendril slithers up Jack's spine then slides down his front just over his nipples..the sensation is so bizarre to the boy spirit, he squirms and tries to resist but the tendril lazily travels over his chest...seemingly exploring him.

“What are you doing!? Stop! This isn’t….funny…” Jack retorts, his breath hitching and that swallowed lump of Fear returned..this time becoming bigger and threatening to choke him if he tried to send it back.

“Oh but it IS funny Jack, it’s terribly funny…” The smooth dark spirit replied as he watch Frost  tried in vain to keep his legs together, “You’re beautifully cold, the Embodiment of Fun and Games. But I’m afraid you were much too young to learn a different _sort_ of fun and games..ahh, such a missed opportunity." Pitch rose from a plume of shadows to rest between Jack's pale white thighs and bent himself closer so he could stare directly into the boy's eyes, he could see the very twinges of Fear creeping in, of uncertainty...the look was enough to get him drunk off it and he grabbed Jack's face. "Consider this your first lesson in Grown Up games.” Jack felt a hot kiss on his neck, then another kiss on his stomach and while he was trying to focus on the kisses, black tentacles began to take form and swirled underneath him. Jack wiggled as they crept up his legs and began to bleed down his bound arms, they were everywhere and he was helpless.

Pitch leaned back and concealed himself back into the shadows with a laughter trailing behind him, he watched as his power worked over Jack...the tentacles prodded and slid over his smooth and soft flesh. They were thick on his body almost as if they were feeding themselves on his skin but Jack remained defiant, not one tear, not one plea…the boy HONESTLY didn’t know what was happening to him. Truly no one was more innocent in creation and that just made the Boogeyman more excited, he was going to corrupt the most purest spirit in the Guardian’s ranks, oh he couldn’t wait for their faces when (if) he brought Jack to them. The tentacles left faint bruises and fluid on Jack’s body, causing puffs of his cold started emitting from the blacken orb so much so that soon even Pitch could feel the cold himself. Such a powerful spirit…that he was going to **_ravage_**..

Jack didn’t understand what was happening to his body, he moaned deepily, soon his body was craving more but this wasn’t something that should've made him feel _good_. Honestly he was getting a more frightened but not from the tentacles but from what was going on inside him…through the fluttering of his eyelids he watched a tentacle snaked between his thighs and rubbed under him freeing a loud gasp. That was new, REALLY new...Jack looked as his body heaving with the small streaks of white fluid leaking from his cock… _something_ in his memory…something reminded him that this was once natural but he _wasn’t_ sure. The tentacles rolled in his fluid, picking some of it up and smearing it over his cheek and thighs making him soiled. _What was it_..? _Why did it feel good_ … _why did **any** of this feel good _? The tentacles wrapped around his body and one stroked his cock, rubbing and pulling at the tender flesh while the other made small circles over his sacks. Signals sparked through Jack…as pleasurable as this was..this was teasing, he did the teasing! Suddenly he felt his face warming…the warmth should’ve made him uncomfortable but he soon wanted _more_ of it. What?! More? How could he…no, no..he had to fight it.

If Pitch thought Jack would simply stop his thrashing and accept this he was _sorely_ wrong, in fact Frost bucked harder, twisting and yanking managing to rend himself from some tentacles before he was pulled back in. The fighting amused Pitch, youth…resisting the irresistible, these tentacles were manifestations of his most lurid desires…he, unlike Jack had experienced the fruits of manhood, the pleasures of the flesh. If anything after this, the boy spirit should THANK him…

Jack thrashed until he felt his body give way to the intense pleasure building up inside him, this was the forth time the milk shot from him and he was still at a lost to what IT  was. The longer he tried to hold it in, the more frenzied the tentacles were to making him release, his waist vibrated from the previous orgasms but still hungered for more. Even below him begged as well, twitching and seeming gasping for something…ANYTHING to go inside him. That was insane!? Jack didn’t want to have ANYTHING inserted into him, the thought sounded unpleasant and dirty to say the least. He had to get free, he had to fight, the boy only had one thing unbound… _his mouth_.

“Whatever…game this is…it’s.....horrible.” Jack panted as he struggled to breathe, “I…expected better from you.....but I knew that was totally asking for too much.”

“Really? Have you become bored Jack?” Pitch asked in the blackness, his grin unseen by the boy spirit.

“Bored? Nah, _fucking bored_ is more like it…” Jack cracked a smile, “I’ve had better times arguing with the Kangaroo…” Suddenly he was dropped, “Umph…hey..geez, huh..” Pitch unveiled himself from the thick darkness, the wisps casscaded around him and his yellow eyes shone brightly with intent but not for a fight...but for more of this-whatever this was..

“I can’t have you being bored Jack…you’re a guest in my house.”

Jack made a BIG mistake. Just one of three he made so far...

......he just didn't realize exactly how big this one was going to be.

 

*****

 


	2. To the Victor..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, I cut down on the cursing and italic fantasy, what can I say, I'm not perfect! Sometimes I get it wrong! But hopefully it's alot smoother for you guys and less 'OOC'. Thanks for the kudos and comments and enjoy, it just goes downhill from here ya'll.

It was a meticulous in a way…the tentacles were languid over various parts of Jack’s body, they suckled and prodded on his nipples, pulling the tender pale pink nubs and released them only to rub over them again. For Frost, he never knew how incredible it was to have his nipples played with. It still didn’t change the fact that he was being molested by Pitch…Jack regained his senses and struggled again, he had to resist and focused all of his cold on freezing the tentacles. Every time however, a new set of tendrils sprouted from the frozen ones, Pitch was amused, the belief he carefully acquired from the little girl gave him quite the power boost.

“Jack, Jack, Jack..what’s with the change in you? You were such a threat..now you’re mewling and quivering from the simplest little touch.” Pitch giggled within the shadows and sent another wave of tendrils to bound Frost’s hands. “It’s better if you simply relax and enjoy yourself, y’know Jack, this is a completely new experience for you…you should WANT to explore this more.”

“H-how could..I…want any of this..?! This…it’s disgusting!” Jack gritted from between his teeth, a tendril beneath him started to slide between his cheeks…rubbing back and forth making him sweat and very uncomfortable. “G-gross…stop…please..”

“Please? My, I _never_ thought that I would even hear such a thing from you…”

“Yeah, well…I _never_ thought that you would do something like this…clearly you…have something to prove.”

“Hmm, you can say that…as I already explained, this was an experience you have never had and most new experiences are always exciting. Especially in the dark...”

“Speak for yourself…I’m not exci-ited!”

“Oh of course you’re not.” The Nightmare King mocked as a lone black tendril snaked up his stomach, “Darkness always can be so terrifying…but that’s what makes it so wonderful…and so VERY fulfilling.” The tendril flicks on the wet tip of Pitch’s tongue and he smiled before he sent it to Jack’s lips and watched as it forces itself into his mouth. Jack gagged with thick black form filling throat, his whole body thrashed as it went deeper..to the point that Frost was sure he was going to pass out. Then without warning, the tendril pulled itself just enough to spray something out and lingered inside. The mysterious liquid filled Jack's mouth and he had no choice but to swallow, it was thick, warm and seemed to spread going down. “There…that should make things a bit more a little easier.”

“W-what…was that?” Jack groaned, feeling sick as the tendril spilled out of his mouth, his belly felt so warm, like there was a little flame inside him, the feeling trickled down to his toes and danced along his spine…his chest caved and rose headily. Everything on and around him became prickly and intense, the many tendrils responded by moving almost by instinct to the various parts of the boy’s frame. “O-oh-ahhhhh…hhnnn…” Jack twisted, his feet tried to wrap fruitlessly to the black forms beneath him but grabbing them just made the sensations powerful and immediately flooded to his crotch. He helplessly watched it become rigid and pulsed, thumping, he was going to come before a small tentacle wrapped around his cock and squeezed it, “AH! STOP!”

“My, Jack..do have more control of yourself.”

“CONTROL!? I DON’T EVEN WANT-AHH!” Jack screamed, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t focus, he just wanted to release so badly that tears edged around the corners of his eyes, freezing instantly. Pitch tilted his head back and slowly drinks in the view before him, there in front of him was the boy spirit who caused him so much grief, the boy with the smart mouth and mischievous smile…now he looked at him _soaked_ in lust even if he didn’t really know it or understand it. Pitch amazed himself, this spirit got him hard, damn hard….at first he was content to just watch but now the dark spirit work his way through the shadows to circle around Jack. He dragged his finger from the tip of the boy’s toes, around his calf then up and inbetween his thighs, just brushing the swollen sacks and the thick meat of Jack’s cock still slick with the previous releases. Pitch kept his smile as he bent down so that his nose just lightly made contact against the tender flesh. “D-don’t..touch me…don’t…I don't...want you..”

“If only you understood Jack just how beautiful you are right now,” Pitch whispered, his voice rumbled and Jack could feel the vibration, “You try so hard to be brave but the Fear reeks off you like perfume.” He placed the lightest of touches against the skin, he could inhale the youth’s smell, the salt, the vitality, everything and Jack held his breath, no, he couldn’t even _speak_ , “It’s intoxicating, stifling and so utterly…wonderfully-” Jack watched as Pitch’s tongue scraped against his cock, lapping the spent traces of his load and traveled up to the swollen tip, “ _Delicious_.” The tendril was replaced with long cruel fingers that pinched the straining vein, Pitch wrapped his tongue around the head while his free hand started moving between Jack’s waist, slowly inserting his finger and making Frost scream desperately from the intrusion.

The long digit squirmed inside, it wasn't a long travel...just to the second joint and at first it was aimless…just careful prodding, Pitch was lulling in the surprisingly heated walls of Jack’s ass, then he curled upward, AH! He found what he was looking for and pressed ever so gently on a small bundle that sent the boy into a freefall. The Dark Spirit paid attention to the change in Jack’s voice, so rich and yet so much weaker in this moment that he could simply play with this spot all day...but he wasn’t _nearly_ done, Pitch lazily dragged his tongue along the small slit of Jack’s cock and proceed to then drag his upper lip over it. Chipping away that beautiful frosty resolve.

Jack was going to go insane at this point, this method of teasing…he’s never even experienced something on THIS level before. It felt good, incredible…but now he was getting desperate, The Nightmare King stopped pressing on that spot and Jack looked frantic, he WANTED him to do it again, he WANTED Pitch’s mouth to devour him, he WANTED to release that pale fluid again. He wanted ALL of this more now then escaping, then saving the girl, then going _home_...

However he realized in that truth…he would have to admit these _wants_ to Pitch…

Which is EXACTLY what Pitch wants...and Jack hates him MORE for it. He’s going to have to lose this fight..but if he did then at least it’ll be over? It’ll just suck for a while…there’ll always be other battles, what’s the lost of one? Jack had to be smart, _he had to be clever_.

“P-please..I can’t…take it.” Jack whined, he really was at his limit, “You…win…okay just please make this stop.” Pitch tilted his head with his sharp teeth and smiled victoriously, that made the admission so much worse and Jack wished he could smack that stupid grin off his face. _No, patience, wait for the opportunity_. “You WIN. Okay?”

“Oh Jack, my dear sweet simple boy. You don’t know how thrilled I am to hear that.” Pitch removed his finger, much to Jack’s displeasure but he bit down on his lip, it’s bad enough he lost already…the last thing he wanted was for Pitch to gloat that he made his body feel weirdly good.

“Heh…what that your losing streak is _finally_ over?”

“No, I can now claim my reward.” Jack was stunned silent, ‘reward’? What reward? That didn’t make sense and Pitch adjusted the tentacles so that Jack was now upright but still caught in their hold. He chuckled at the spirit’s confusion washing over his face, “Yes, you surrendered…you didn’t think that there wouldn’t be SOME sort of prize at the end of this? You thought that you would rescue the girl all by yourself and return home the big hero yes? Hahahaha! How precious! I’m sure Sandy crafted that little dream just for you.” Jack pouted and tried to yank himself free only to have Pitch skillfully slide his arm around his waist and pull the boy closer. He was still naked, still filthy and was in no mood to get any closer to Pitch, “Well Jack, the girl is gone ergo _no one_ to save, so no victory lap for you…which really just leaves YOU and since you lost…just what to you think you HAVE to give up?”

“You mean besides my time because seriously.” Pitch pressed Jack completely against his body and that’s when Jack felt it…a hardness very much like his own but bigger, hotter, a weight pressing into his stomach and that sent signals throughout his being. He began to fidget, a nervousness took hold of him, something inside him KNEW what it meant, what Pitch was talking about…things began to click into place in such a short time. “W-wait…you don’t mean I’m the pri-” Pitch didn’t let that sentence free and Jack never had the chance to utter anything else, his mouth becoming crowded with the Boogeyman’s heavy tongue exploring his cheeks, his gums, traveling deeper inside his mouth similar to how the tendril moved but greater skill, Jack tried to fight it, returning the vigor but he was outclassed. Jack knew what a kiss was, he’s kissed plenty of girls past (present) to know what it was and WHAT it was for…but those were the playful ones he gave, quick sweet little pecks of lips of quick sweet affection, nothing long lasting, nothing full of what Pitch was giving him.

This…this wasn’t a game, this wasn’t teasing…nothing about this was _little_.

This was passion… _lust_.

And it felt AMAZING.

Jack didn’t realize that his hands were freed, he didn’t pay much attention to Pitch lifting his leg either even as he fell back into a clump of shadows. The Dark Spirit loomed over him and brought the boy's waist up so it could rest on his thighs, Jack kept a steady stare…whatever was going to happen…it was going to happen.

“*sigh* Get it..over with…”

“My pleasure.”

And Pitch shoved himself inside.

Automatically, it became unamazing, this was a new kind of pain, stabbed AND torn, it burned him...Jack's whole body rejected this. If there was anything more agonizing then this, he couldn't imagine it, instinctively Jack gripped Pitch's shoulders and sent a powerful wave of cold and that forced the Nightmare King off him. Which is what he expected....sorta, it had been a long time since he bedded anyone especially a boy. Oh well, mistakes happen...and the scuff did give Pitch a added benefit.

Jack was **_terrified_**.

And that just made him HARDER.

The boy spirit looked manic, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, a small ribbon of blood between his thighs which he investigated and looked more horrified. _Pitch did this_ , _Pitch hurt him this deepily_ , _He **let** Pitch do this to him!?_ And that fear immediately turned to a frigid rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jack rushed Pitch but if he thought that he could find strength in that rage he was wrong, his Fear was being absorbed into the shadows around him making Pitch more stronger then he already was.

"Now now Jack, fun and games..."

"Your games hurt!"

"But those are the best kind aren't they?" Pitch didn't bother warning Jack, he just threw him down and overpowered him. "I did tell you that these were 'Adult' games Jack, you've never experienced this sort of pain and pleasure mixing so you don't really know the values of either. But by the end of this....you will."

 

 

"And you won't even care.."

  



End file.
